


Desecrated

by winterfirehair



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Rape, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfirehair/pseuds/winterfirehair
Summary: Clay wants Bryce to confess what he did to Hannah. Instead, he learns how sick Bryce Walker really is.





	Desecrated

"You raped her."

It is a simple statement that leaves Clay's lips, hanging heavy in the clean air of Bryce's house. Even the older teen seems surprised by it as he slowly turns to look at Clay, who's torn between being calm and wanting to cry.

"What?"

"You fucking raped her."

His voice is trembling, but Clay still holds himself together. He tries to ignore the mental pictures his mind is giving him the longer he looks at Bryce. Him on top of Hannah. Touching her against her will while she tries to fight at first, but then submits to him. The thought is enough to almost make him gag.

"Dude. Clay, don't talk about what you don't know about.", Bryce says with a soft smile on his lips, shaking his head slightly as if it is unbelievable to him how Clay could even think of accusing him of such a thing. The air grows tense between the two teens. Clay can feel how gets goosebumps.

"Why did you do it?", Clay continues, knowing he's on dangerous ground. But he just doesn't care. He wants to know.

Bryce just ignores him. "Thank you for coming. Now get the fuck out of my house."

He's clearly getting angry now, but that doesn't make Clay stop. "I'm not going til you admit it."

"Seriously, Jensen."

"Say what you did. Say it!"

"What the fuck business is it of yours?", Bryce asks, clearly confused and pissed. Clay almost laughs. "She was my friend."

"She's dead."

"So why does it matter? Just say it!"

Clay's voice trembles more than before as he gets louder. Bryce's arrogance is making him sick, but it also angers him.

Bryce also realizes that. He looks at the smaller teen with a serious expression. "You need to calm the fuck down."

"No, I need what I need, which is for you to admit what you did. Here. Right out there. A week before she fucking slit her wrists and died at home you raped her!"

The older teen doesn't move one tiny bit when Clay screams in his face. He looks rather bored even. "She came to my party. Mine. She got in the hot tub with me, without a suit on! Right and she fuckin'... she made eyes...", he laughs, clearly bewildered he has to explain his actions. "I know it's hard for you to hear, that your little crush wasn't pure and clean."

With a smirk on his lips, he tilts his head, clearly mocking Clay. "She fucking wanted it."

Both of them stare at each other for a moment, waiting for a reaction.

Then, Clay punches Bryce right in the face. It hurts, but it's a good feeling, somehow freeing.

Bryce seems surprised, but it doesn't look like he's in pain. The punch wasn't even that hard. Clay is too small, too scrawny to really hurt him. Turning back towards the younger teen, Bryce even smiles a bit.

"Now why'd you have to do that?"

Everything happens really fast. Bryce swings his fist which collides with Clay's face, causing the boy to gasp in pain. He swings his fist again, this time punching Clay in the stomach, hard enough to make the boy drop to the floor. Clay wheezes, gasping for air. It's not the first time he's beaten up, but Bryce is strong and doesn't hold back.

"All right, come on. You're okay."

Suddenly, Bryce helps him to stand back on his feet again. Clay can't help it, he desperately clings onto the older teen as he is pulled up.

"You're okay", Bryce tells him again, just to slam his fist in Clay's face once more. Clay has to bite back a whimper at this point. He doesn't want the older one to know that he's ready to give up. He doesn't want to give Bryce the satisfaction of winning. Another punch makes him stumble and fall onto his knees, but Bryce pulls him up once more.

Three quick punches in his face make Clay see stars. He hears the sickening cracking sound when his nose breaks, hot blood gushing out of it in a steady stream that stains his shirt. By now, his brow and his lip are split open, leaking even more red. He drops to the ground, curling into a ball, a weak attempt to shield himself from Bryce, who now kicks him in the stomach, making Clay shout out in pain as he tries to make himself even smaller. Bryce doesn't seem to care. Licking his lips, he kicks Clay in the stomach once more, using even more force. The younger one finally surrenders, trying hard to breathe before he coughs up some blood, crimson red sprinkling the white carpet.

Bryce looks down at his victim, feeling the sweetness of victory run through his veins. "She wanted me.", he states. "Me. She was practically begging me to fuck her. If that's rape then every girl at this school wants to be raped."

Clay is in too much pain to argue or even do anything else than lie on the floor and try not to puke. Bryce smirks as he crouches next to him. "Maybe you're just jealous."

He seems to like the idea, judging by how his smirk only widens. "Yeah, that's it Jensen. You're jealous because I fucked Hannah.", he laughs.

Gripping Clay's hair he pulls the boy up to look him in the eyes. "I always knew you're a fucking faggot, Jensen. But I'm not homophobic you know? I feel honored to be the one you have the hots for."

Clay groans. This is going in a completely wrong direction, he can feel it. Weakly, he struggles to get out of Bryce's grip, but the older one simply ignores it.

"That's why you came here in the first place, huh? You don't have to accuse me of being a rapist just because you're jealous, Jensen. There's enough Bryce for everyone."

Suddenly, Bryce is on top of him. Clay feels his heart race in his chest. He's trapped. His body doesn't work anymore, he's not able to defend himself.

"Please don't."

His voice is only a whisper. He doesn't know if Bryce ignores him or if he just hasn't heard him as the older teen leans forward to groan into his ear, pushing up Clay's shirt in the process to reveal his milky white skin. "I'll give you exactly what I gave her."

In a different situation, his words might have been somehow sexy. But right now, they only spark fear and dread in Clay. This can't be happening. He starts to struggle, but Bryce knows what he's doing. Roughly, he pins the younger boy down, as if he had done this a dozen times before. He probably has.

Another whimper leaves Clay's lips when Bryce pulls his pants down, followed by his shorts, exposing the younger. It's not even the shame that makes Clay struggle again, it's fear. He knows what Bryce is capable of and for the first time in his life, Clay is truly afraid.

He hears how Bryce talks to him, but the words don't make any sense to him in his panic. He just wishes himself away. Wishes he had stayed in his room tonight instead of trying to force a confession from Bryce Walker. He had raped both Jessica and Hannah and probably countless other girls and still Clay had been dumb enough to come to his house, alone. Now he just wants to slap himself. This is entirely his own fault.

A pained gasp leaves his lips when Bryce shoves two fingers inside of him, the stretch already incredibly painful. Tears of shame and pain run down Clay's cheeks as he struggles again, tries to get Bryce off him. The older teen only laughs, clearly amused. Like all of this is just a game to him.

Clay can't hold back a sob as he is stretched open, feeling incredibly vulnerable underneath Bryce. Is this what Hannah felt like when she was raped?

"Bryce, please. Stop.", he begs, no longer caring about his pride. He doesn't want this. He's not even gay to begin with.

His words are again ignored. He can hear how Bryce unbuckles his belt, opens his pants. He hears how the older teen spits in his hand to coat himself with it as a makeshift lube. He feels how Bryce lets his cock slide between his cheeks, teasing him. At this point, he's close to a panic attack.

Then, there's only pain and Clay can't help but scream out in agony.

Bryce sets a fast pace from the start. Groaning and huffing he rocks into Clay, who just takes it with little whimpers and whines leaving his mouth. It hurts more than anything he has ever felt before, but by now he's too weak to really respond to the pain and humiliation anymore. His cheek is getting rubbed raw on the carpet. He doesn't care. Bryce leans down to kiss his shoulder and his neck. Clay just lets him. There is no point in fighting anymore.

Skin colliding with skin is the only sound in the room, accompanied by Bryce's groans and moans and the little whimpers he draws from the boy he's fucking into the carpet, leaving a bloody mess. Clay's conciousness slowly fades away. He welcomes the darkness that is ready to swallow him.

He's pulled back into reality again when Bryce thrusts deep into his body for the final time, coming deep inside of the younger teen with a satisfied moan. He stays like this, buried inside Clay, pushing him down with his weight, both of them breathing hard, not saying a word.

Clay had loved Hannah. He still does. And in his fight to get revenge, to punish the ones who had hurt her, he had punished himself. Clay had become Hannah, desecrated by the same man who had took her innocence. Who had crushed her soul.

He's still crying silently when the darkness finally engulfs him.


End file.
